Robin Hood - König der Diebe
Robin Hood - König der Diebe ist ein US-amerikanischer Abenteuerfilm aus dem Jahr 1991 des Regisseurs Kevin Reynolds. Der Film basiert auf den Geschichten über Robin Hood. Der Film spielte weltweit über 390 Millionen Dollar ein. Handlung Der englische Adlige Robin von Locksley begleitete Richard Löwenherz, König von England im dritten Kreuzzug. Locksley ist in Jerusalem zusammen mit seinem Kameraden Peter Dubois eingesperrt. Angesichts der Amputation seiner Hand durch die Gefängniswachen, flieht Robin mit Peter und retten auf der Flucht das Leben von Azeem. Robin, Peter und Azeem entkommen durch einen Kanal und klettern in eine Gasse, aber Peter wird von einem Bogenschützen angeschossen und tödlich verwundet. Bevor er sich ein letztes Mal gegen die herannahenden Wachen stellt, lässt er Robin schwören, dass dieser seine Schwester Marian beschützt. Robin kehrt mit Azeem nach England zurück, der gelobt hat, ihn zu begleiten, bis Azeems Lebensschuld an Robin zurückgezahlt wird. In England, König Richard befindet sich noch in Frankreich, regiert der grausame Sheriff of Nottingham über das Land, an seiner Seite sein Cousin Guy of Gisbourne, die Hexe Mortianna und der korrupte Bischof of Hereford. Kurz vor Robins Ankuft wird sein Vater, der ein loyaler Anhänger des Königs ist, von den Männern des Sheriff's in der Burg der Locksleys getötet. Robin findet dort seinen toten Vater vor, sein Heim ist nur noch eine Ruine, der Sheriff und seine Männer unterdrücken das Volk. Nachdem er Marian von Peter's Tod erzählt hat und er und Azeem vor den Schärgen des Sheriff's fliehen, treffen die beiden eine Gruppe von Geächteten, angeführt von Little John, die sich im Sherwood Forest verstecken. In der Gruppe befindet sich Will Scarlet, der einen kriegerischen Groll gegen Robin hält. Robin übernimmt schließlich das Kommando der Gruppe, ermutigt seine Männer gegen Nottingham zu kämpfen und trainiert sie, um sich zu verteidigen. Sie rauben Soldaten und Konvois aus, die durch den Wald gehen, dann verteilen den gestohlenen Reichtum unter den Armen. Eines ihrer frühen Ziele ist Bruder Tuck, der sich später der Gruppe anschließt. Marian fängt auch an, mit der Band sympathisieren und bietet Robin jede Hilfe, die sie aufbringen kann. Robins Erfolge verärgern den Sheriff, der die Misshandlung der Menschen erhöht, was zu einer größeren lokalen Unterstützung für Robin Hood führt. Der Sheriff tötet Gisbourne für sein Versagen, die Plünderung von mehreren Konvois zu verhindern und heuert keltische Krieger aus Schottland an, um seine Kräfte bei der Überwindung des Verstecks zu unterstützen. Der Sheriff schafft es, das Versteck der Geächteten zu finden und startet einen Angriff, zerstört die Waldschutzhütte und erobert die meisten Geächteten. Er fängt Marian, als sie versucht, aus Frankreich Hilfe zu holen. Um seinen Anspruch auf den Thron zu festigen, möchte der Sheriff Marian (die Richard's Cousine ist) heiraten und behauptet, dass, wenn sie akzeptiert, er den gefangengenommenen Geächteten das Leben lässt. Dennoch sind einige der Rebellen durch hängende als Teil der Hochzeitsfeier ausgeführt werden. Unter den gefangenen wird Will Scarlet, der einen Deal mit dem Sheriff zu finden und zu töten Robin, um freizulassen. Will trifft sich mit Robin und einer Handvoll seiner vertrauenswürdigsten Helfer, die den Angriff der Kelten überlebt haben. Anstatt Robin anzugreifen, informiert Will ihn über die Pläne des Sheriffs, Marian zu heiraten und Robins Männer auszuführen. Will fährt fort, gegenüber Robin sehr wütend zu sein, was Robin veranlasst, zu fragen, warum Will ihn so sehr hasst. Will erweist sich dann als Robins jüngerem illegitimen Halbbruder; Wills Mutter war eine Bauernfrau, mit der Robins Vater sich tröstete, nachdem Robins Mutter gestorben war. Robins Zorn gegen seinen Vater veranlasste ihn, sich von ihr zu trennen. Trotz seines Zorns ist Robin überglücklich zu erfahren, dass er einen Bruder hat und versöhnt sich mit Will. Am Tag der Hochzeit und der Vollstreckungen, infiltrieren Robin und seine Männer Nottingham Castle und befreien die Gefangenen. Nach einem heftigen Kampf tötet Robin den Sheriff, wird aber von Mortianna mit einem Speer angegriffen. Azeem tötet Mortianna und erfüllt sein Gelübde, seine Lebensschuld so zurückzuzahlen. Tuck tötet auch den Bischof, belastet ihn mit Schätzen und wirft ihn aus dem Fenster. Robin und Marian bekennen sich zueinander und heiraten im Wald. Ihre Hochzeit wird kurz durch die Rückkehr von König Richard, der die Ehe segnet und Robin für seine Taten dankt, unterbrochen. Besetzung Als der Film in einer Special-Edition herauskam, wurden einige Szenen hinzugefügt, die noch nicht synchronisiert wurden. Da einige Synchronsprecher jedoch zu dem Zeitpunkt der Neusynchronisation verstorben oder nicht verfügbar waren, griff man auf andere Sprecher zurück. Produktion Rickman lehnte die Rolle des Sheriff zweimal ab, bevor man ihm mitteilte, dass er mit der Interpretation seines Charakters selbst frei umgehen könne. Dreharbeiten Die Außenszenen fanden in unter anderem in Großbritannien statt. Eine zweite Einheit filmte die mittelalterlichen Mauern und Türme der Stadt Carcassonne für die Darstellung von Nottingham und seiner Burg in Aude, Frankreich. Filmmusik Die Filmmusik wurde von Michael Kamen komponiert und orchestriert. # "Overture/A Prisoner of the Crusades" (8:27) # "Sir Guy of Gisborne/The Escape to Sherwood" (7:27) # "Little John/The Band in the Forest" (4:52) # "The Sheriff and His Witch" (6:03) # "Maid Marian" (2:57) # "Training/Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves" (5:15) # "Marian at the Waterfall" (5:34) # "The Abduction/The Final Battle at the Gallows" (9:53) # "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" - Bryan Adams (6:33) # "Wild Times" - Jeff Lynne (3:12) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Romanze